


Welcome To This World

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: "We did this Penny." Josie whispered, her throat hoarse from all the screaming."Yeah. We did, didn't we." Penelope smiled, "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much.""I love you too." Josie looked up at her wife and daughter."Olivia Meredith Park and Lucas Ansel Park, welcome to the world."
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Welcome To This World

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

Hope was having a normal day, sitting in her office working through the paper even though that's the last thing she wanted to do. She had to get to the court in 15 minutes for a case she's assisting Penelope with - although the latter clearly needs no assistance, she's the best goddamn criminal lawyer out there and the case isn't that hard either.  
  
The usual stuff.  
  
Until Penelope burst through the door.  
  
_"Woah! What's the rush?"_  
  
_"I need you to take over my case. Lizzie called five minutes ago, Josie's in labor and i need to be there. I explained the situation to the client and talked with the judge, it's Klaus by the way. They're fine with it."_  
  
_"Okay. I got this, go be with your wife."_ Hope grinned and pulled Penelope in a hug - that normally the latter would protest against, but at the moment, all she could think about was Josie.  
  
It's been two years, but Penelope doesn't think she'll ever get tired of hearing Josie referred to as her wife - it always makes her heart skip a beat - and she doesn't ever want that feeling to go away.  
  
_"Call me when you are done or better, just get to the hospital._ " Penelope said and ran out before Hope could reply.  
  
She made her way to the parking lot on auto-pilot, she was nervous, excited, worried and did she mention nervous already? Why wouldn't she be. There's so many things that could go wrong and she's trying really hard not to think of the bad stuff - all she wants is to see her wife and babies safe.  
  
Josie had always wanted kids and Penelope was way too smitten by the idea of mini-Josies running around the house. Two years into their marriage, they were finally stable enough in their career to have kids.  
  
It was nerve-wracking and scary to be responsible for an entire new life - what if they mess up somehow? what if they're careless and somehow the baby get's hurt? what if they weren't actually ready? what if this and that - then, they found out it's not just one but two lives.  
  
A boy and a girl - Penelope had known it would be twins, it's in the genes.

 _"What's the rush, kiddo?"_ the security guard interrupted her inner musings.  
  
_"My wife's in labor."_ Penelope grinned nervously as she put on her helmet - she's glad she decided to bring her bike today, traffic won't be much of a problem.  
  
_"Ah! I remember when it was my wife, I was a mess. So you're definitely doing better than me."_ The old man laughed, _"Go on, hurry now, don't keep your lady waiting."_

 _"Yes sir."_ Penelope chuckled and waved at the guard as she sped into the traffic.  
  
The hospital was 20 minutes away from her office, but she reached there in 12 - there might've been violation of some traffic rules - but what matters is, she reached on time safe and sound.  
  
She burst through the front doors - although she was totally freaking out on the inside, her outer persona was as calm as they came - and made a beeline for the reception.  
  
_"She's in room 207."_ the receptionist said with a knowing smile as soon as she saw Penelope.  
  
Most of the staff in the hospital know Penelope, since she frequently visits Josie with lunch, dinner or breakfast, depending on the brunette's shifts as Josie often forgets to eat and Penelope usually has a lot of down time to visit her wife.  
  
Penelope isn't sure if she thanked the receptionist - Marie - or even said anything in reply. She's not sure if she walked or ran, because the next thing she knew, she's infront of room 207, with Lizzie frantically pacing the hallways.  
  
_"Finally!"_ Lizzie said.  
  
Before Penelope could utter a single word, she was ushered off to a side room to get cleaned up so she could enter Josie's room.

She took a deep breathe - she's pretty sure Josie would be able to see the distress and anxiety on her face and she doesn't want to worry her wife any further that she probably already is - and finally entered the room.  
  
_"Hey Jojo."_ Penelope whispered as she finally stood besides her wife and held her hand.  
  
_"Pen, you're here."_ Josie lightly squeezed her hand.  
  
_"Of course, there's no where else i would rather be."_  
  
Josie smiled before her face contorted in pain and Penelope wished she could do something to take away the pain - the least she could do was let Josie crush her hand.  
  
_"It's okay, baby."_ she cooed, gently brushing back the sweaty hair away from her face, _"It'll be okay. I'm here. I love you."_

* * *

Two grueling hours later, Penelope sat on an uncomfortable chair, holding their daughter as Josie laid on the bed with their son - their daughter being older than their son by 5 minutes and Josie just knew she would hold it over her brother for the rest of their lives.  
  
There were thankfully no complications whatsoever with the twins birth and both the babies and the mother with healthy. They couldn't have asked for anything better.

Lizzie and Hope just left to give the new parents some space after spending a few minutes with their godchildren. Lizzie would've teased the hell out of Penelope for crying if she wasn't doing the same.  
  
_"We did this Penny."_ Josie whispered, her throat hoarse from all the screaming.  
  
_"Yeah. We did, didn't we."_ Penelope smiled, _"I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."_  
  
_"I love you too."_ Josie looked up at her wife and daughter.  
  
_"Olivia Meredith Park and Lucas Ansel Park, welcome to the world."_

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how exactly hospitals or court rooms work, so i hope what i wrote wasn't too far off the mark.
> 
> Do you guys think Penelope will be back this season? I really want her back, but i don't think it's going to happen :(
> 
> let me know what you think about this in the comments :)
> 
> also is there anything in particular you would like to read in this series?  
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
